


mata ne

by Medoch



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Drama, Other, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: незаконченные дела, прощания и костыли





	mata ne

**Author's Note:**

> я слаба перед этими мальчиками

по первости у шинске отказывают тормоза. осознав, что не умер, он прёт вперёд, не разбирая дороги, пока не падает замертво, - темнота съедает его в один миг, а потом медленно исчезает, истончаясь до прозрачности. он просыпается в крошечной хижине, - таких полно по всем японским провинциям - укрытый одеялом, у почти дотлевших углей костра. по полу дует, ветер забирается под одеяло и кимоно. шинске ёжится. в пустой глазнице знакомо саднит, и он растягивает бинты, касаясь ледяными пальцами повреждённого века.

\- это было глупо, - слышится позади. - ты мог умереть окончательно, знаешь ли. и тогда всё, что я сделал, было бы бессмысленно.

шинске дёргается, нашаривая меч на полу рядом с собой. голос за спиной слишком знакомый, чтобы его не узнать, и одновременно слишком нереалистичный - словно паршивая кассетная запись. тихие шаги шуршат совсем близко; шинске вытаскивает меч из ножен и оборачивается, глядя на мразь, решившую, что использовать голос бансая против него - хорошая тактика.

это и правда хорошая тактика. голос бансая, его лицо, насмешливый взгляд, воспринимающий мир вокруг как произведение искусства. шинске щурится, глядя на лезвие клинка возле чужого горла. шипит:  
\- думаешь, не убью?

бансай прикрывает глаза - без очков он кажется почти беззащитным - и вздыхает.

\- убьёшь, не сомневаюсь. но не в этот раз. в этот раз у тебя не получится.

голос у него всё ещё недостаточно настоящий. шинске стискивает рукоять катаны сильнее, чем нужно, чтобы руки не дрожали от слабости; рубящий удар проходит сквозь тело, не нанося повреждений. 

\- я умер, шинске, - насмешливо говорит бансай, - ты не можешь убить человека дважды.

шинске дёргается. с языка у него едва не слетает что-то вроде оправдательного «я не убивал тебя». раздражение на собственные слова и мысли поднимается в груди и гаснет там же спустя секунду. бансай настоящий - абсолютно точно мёртвый, но настоящий; у него то же насмешливое лицо, та же раздражающая манера выражаться и то же восхитительное умение бесстрашно говорить правду шинске в лицо.

пустая глазница болит сильнее. где-то на периферии слева снова возникает образ гинтоки в белой одежде и с катаной наперевес. шинске думает с усмешкой: интересно, а его посещают призраки мёртвых друзей? его мучают ночами грёбаные вездесущие флешбеки? - и тут же сам себе отвечает: конечно.  
они же одинаковые.

бансай садится на пол, берёт в руки сямисен и начинает перетягивать струны. шинске дёргается от знакомого звона так, словно ему полили кислотой открытую рану. шипит, с сомнением убирая катану в ножны:  
\- какого чёрта ты вообще здесь забыл?

струна рвётся с неприятным громким звоном. бансай кладёт сямисен на пол рядом с собой и запрокидывает голову, глядя шинске за спину.

\- ну, знаешь, - флегматично говорит он, - чтобы ходить со сломанной ногой, нужны костыли. только в нашем случае всё немного сложнее, чем простой перелом.

шинске щурится, давя в себе желание обернуться. пялится бансаю в лицо, но не находит ни единого признака лжи. шипит:  
\- убирайся.

бансай фыркает и расплывается в полуулыбке. глаза его остаются ледяными и всё ещё смотрят в сторону выхода.

\- если бы я мог, - выдыхает он, - но у призраков - ты знаешь же, да? - свои правила. незаконченные дела должны быть закончены.

шинске давит в себе желание закатить глаза. садится рядом с погасшим костром и пялится на остывшие угли. вздыхает. ёжится от сквозняка. цедит сквозь зубы, отчётливо не желая воспринимать происходящее как данность:  
\- тогда заканчивай свои незаконченные дела и убирайся.

бансай продолжает улыбаться. он медленно переводит пустой, мёртвый взгляд на шинске и щурится. говорит чуть погодя, когда тот готов выдать очередное «убирайся, какого чёрта ты ждёшь»:  
\- моё незаконченное дело - ты.

ощущение холода от сквозняка мигом отходит на второй план. шинске делает вдох и едва не давится воздухом. хочется закурить, но рядом нет ни кисэру, ни табака. бансай флегматично перетягивает струны сямисэна, достаёт бати из рукава и принимается бренчать давно знакомую шинске ненавязчивую мелодию.

за окном крупными хлопьями валит снег. когда он заканчивается - ближе к вечеру - шинске поднимается на ноги, морщась от боли в уже, казалось бы, затянувшихся ранах, и выходит на улицу. бансай идёт следом - он не оставляет следов в сугробах и почти не издаёт звуков: всамделишный призрак, пришедший по душу демона.

смешно.

\- я рад, что ты жив, - говорит он, когда впереди вырастают очертания города.

шинске морщится.

\- прекрати.

\- почему?

потому что нельзя радоваться чужому бессмертию, вот почему. особенно если ты сам на все сто процентов мёртв. шинске вздыхает и оборачивается через плечо. щурится. шипит:  
\- раздражаешь.

бансай улыбается и поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, пряча глаза за стёклами солнцезащитных очков. тишина, прерываемая только звуком шагов и шумом музыки из чужих наушников, воцаряется снова, но надолго её не хватает. когда шинске заказывает себе еду в ближайшей к краю города забегаловке, бансай снова подаёт голос.

\- матако и хенпейта ищут тебя. почему ты ушёл?

шинске хватается за рукоять катаны, но вовремя вспоминает, что его спутник бесплотен, и молча принимается за еду. бансай молчит, но одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы понять, что от ответа увернуться не получится. конечно, можно просто игнорировать его существование, но терпения у шинске слишком мало, чтобы провернуть что-то подобное. гинтоки бы смог. наверное.

\- есть вещи, которые я могу сделать только в одиночестве, - говорит шинске, выходя из закусочной.

он ждёт тупых шуточек или едких комментариев, но бансай только улыбается - так, словно эта улыбка намертво прилипла к его лицу. говорит:  
\- эти вещи подождут, - и оглядывается на небо. - ты звучишь совсем не так, как раньше, шинске. да и мир вокруг тоже.

он молчит с минуту, вздыхает и пожимает плечами.

\- ну, это к лучшему.

он кажется таким же, как раньше, но не приносит даже сотой доли умиротворения. от него веет холодом и воняет смертью - порохом, дымом, железом, пылью. шинске ходит дёрганый и злой, и чем ближе становятся руины родной школы, тем больше раздражения копится где-то в горле, но его не высказать и не выплюнуть, и даже просто выместить не на чем.

на полпути к следующему городу, уже весной, шинске останавливается и поворачивает обратно.

\- не пойдёшь в ямагучи? - спрашивает бансай.

шинске отмахивается от него, как от мухи. тащится обратно в эдо, проверяет могилу, долго смотрит на надгробие. бансай тоже смотрит, даже очки снимает - и в глазах у него ни горечи, ни разочарования, нихрена. шинске поворачивается к нему и в сердцах спрашивает совершенно глупое:  
\- какого чёрта ты вообще умер?

бансай смеётся. смех у него неестественный и жуткий - даром что призрак.

\- ты просил меня умереть за тебя - вот я и умер, - говорит он. - ничего страшного. ничего сложного.

шинске морщится. хочется по-детски надуться и солгать, мол, я не просил. он думает: было бы неплохо откатиться назад и сказать что-нибудь другое. «живи за меня», например. «живи со мной». и тут же мысленно одёргивает себя - нет, это было бы слишком неправильно. не в стиле террориста, рецидивиста и демона. нельзя выходить из образа, он же злодей, а не абы кто.

шинске остаётся в эдо до конца лета. прячется, смотрит, как люди медленно восстанавливают из руин свои дома, как расцветает обратно всё то, что было почти уничтожено. рядом с бансаем холодно даже в дневную жару, и шинске ёжится, вслушиваясь в ненавязчивые мелодии сямисэна, курит и думает о прошлом. прошлое стучится об его рёбра изнутри, завывает и пытается сожрать всё то, что сожрать ещё не успело.

шинске думает, что у него впереди ещё целая вечность. эта мысль ни капли его не радует.

в середине сентября его находит кацура. он приходит к храму, где ночует шинске, смотрит на него сверху вниз не то с осуждением, не то, как раньше, с сочувствием и долей печали, а потом говорит:  
\- выглядишь как труп, - и оставляет у порога храма подношение в виде онигири.

бансай смотрит ему в спину, а потом окликает по имени. кацура не оборачивается - не слышит. шинске фыркает, набивая кисэру табаком, закуривает и выдыхает дым. бансай подставляет под него руку - дым летит дальше, не встречая препятствия, становится прозрачным и, наконец, исчезает. растворяется в воздухе.

\- мне осталось недолго, - говорит бансай. - что ты будешь делать, когда я исчезну?

шинске пожимает плечами.

\- ямагучи, - продолжает бансай, - шока шондзюку. ты же туда собирался?

\- лучше бы ты пел, - морщится шинске, - задавать вопросы у тебя получается на редкость паршиво.

смех у бансая всё ещё жуткий. и голос всё ещё как кассетная запись. и сам он всё ещё похож скорее на отпечаток, на воспоминание, на побочный эффект полученного (и даром не нужного) бессмертия.

осень выдаётся холодной даже в самом своём начале. холодной и пасмурной. небо хмурится, густые тучи съедают солнце подчас на недели, а то и больше.

\- в самый раз для похорон, - шутливо фыркает бансай.

шинске ни капли не смешно. бансай с каждым днём всё сильнее походит на призрака - становится прозрачным и ледяным. от него больше не веет смертью, он издаёт всё меньше шума, голос его становится всё тише.

в середине ноября рано утром он будит шинске и улыбается, касаясь ледяными пальцами его лба. шинске чувствует прикосновение полупрозрачных пальцев, которые когда-то, целую прорву времени назад, были тёплыми. за окном шумит ливень, тучи в небе чёрные, как дым, у шинске паршивое настроение и застрявший костью в горле полузабытый ночной кошмар. пустая глазница саднит на погоду, слева на периферии снова маячит гинтоки с мечом наперевес, флешбеки наваливаются со спины и тыкают ножами под рёбра. старые шрамы ноют, словно каждую полученную рану разбередили, пока шинске спал.

\- ты как? - спрашивает бансай.

шинске отчаянно хочет ударить его чем-нибудь тяжёлым. или просто ударить. заломить руки за спину, схватить за волосы и долго бить головой об стол.

может быть, обнять. потом. когда-нибудь. в перспективе.

\- паршиво.

бансай вздыхает.

\- конечно, паршиво. у тебя температура.

шинске хмурится, касается пальцами собственного лба и мысленно соглашается: температура. настроение падает ещё ниже, стелется по полу вместе со сквозняком.

\- переживу, - говорит он, переворачиваясь на бок, спиной к огню, и укрываясь одеялом.

бансай пожимает плечами и садится рядом. от него отчётливо тянет холодом, но шинске не говорит ни слова. ледяная ладонь ложится на лоб - и становится чуть легче. шинске прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в колыбельную, которая точно не предназначена для низкого и хриплого мужского голоса. незнакомая песня почти завораживает.

\- откуда? - хрипит шинске.

бансай придвигается чуть ближе, протягивает свободную ладонь к костру - пламя лижет его ладони, ставшие прозрачными, как чистый лёд. тронь его - и растает.

\- с окинавы. услышал у какой-то старушки. красивая песня.

\- да, - соглашается шинске, - красивая.

дождь льёт трое суток и не собирается заканчиваться. шинске выздоравливает на вторые, ходит по хижине туда-сюда, как загнанный зверь, то и дело поглядывая на бансая. тот сидит у костра, греет руки и флегматично улыбается - так, словно ему плевать.

на четвёртые, рано утром, он выходит из дома прямо под дождь. в предрассветной темноте и тумане он кажется светящимся; шинске останавливается на пороге, не желая мокнуть, и смотрит, как капли дождя, словно тонкие маленькие иглы, пронзают бансая насквозь. 

\- не уходи, - запальчиво говорит шинске. - я всё ещё здесь.

голос его подводит, и получается слишком тихо для того, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь это услышал. слишком тихо и непривычно - шинске не привык просить и никогда не привыкнет. просьбы - это по части сакамото и кацуры. не его стезя, не его профиль. 

\- тебе больше не нужны костыли, - улыбается бансай, оборачиваясь через плечо, - ты и сам знаешь.

он снимает очки и шагает к шинске ближе, чем позволяли раньше вежливость, личное пространство и инстинкт самосохранения. тот не успевает отшатнуться - ледяные пальцы вполне ощутимо стискивают плечи и притягивают ещё ближе, вытаскивая под дождь. смешливый голос гинтоки в голове твердит, что обниматься с призраками - это нездорово. шинске шлёт его к чёрту.

\- мы ещё встретимся, - говорит бансай. шинске чувствует холод его дыхания - как холод занесённого над шеей клинка. - но, надеюсь, не скоро.

тишина, растекающаяся после этих слов, кажется едкой, как кислота. в горле першит; холодные капли осеннего ливня падают за шиворот; чтобы не дрожать от холода, приходится стиснуть зубы до боли в скулах.

\- до встречи, шинске, - мягко произносит бансай, отступая назад.

дождь заканчивается, словно его выключили. тучи расходятся, и бансай рассыпается стаей бабочек под первыми лучами холодного осеннего солнца. тёмно-синие крылья мелькают в воздухе, почти неслышно шурша. 

шинске слышит последние отзвуки струн сямисена и улыбается в никуда, хватаясь за кимоно на груди:  
\- до встречи.


End file.
